


close ain't close enough

by gunplay (knifeplay)



Series: kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, baekhyun is older than jun, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-12-01 19:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knifeplay/pseuds/gunplay
Summary: baekhyun wants to show junmyeon a good time.





	close ain't close enough

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! first entry for kinktober yass  
i KNOWWW for a fact i won't be able to do all the prompts but eh, i'll try  
unbeta'd, sorry for any mistakes  
/  
prompt for day 2+3: incest+oral sex

junmyeon is like a newborn puppy, following his baekhyun hyung around wherever he goes and listening to his every word and doing whatever he asks him to do.

funny, because when their parents first got married and they were forced to be together, junmyeon was shooting daggers at baekhyun. the latter was 8 years older than junmyeon, and seeing his face contort with confusion as to _ “why do i need to tolerate him?! _ it was fun, baekhyun thought: riling junmyeon up and watching him try to control his anger because after all, baekhyun is his hyung, " _ you need to show some respect, junmyeon." _

but even now, with junmyeon's lips against his as his body goes pliant and melts into a puddle with baekhyun's fingers running up his sides, he still thinks it's so, so fun.

he really wasn't expecting junmyeon to go along with it, but maybe it was his primal instinct that made him cave in and submit to baekhyun one fine day, head dropped down as he mumbled out, "i want to be good for you, hyung." and ever since then, junmyeon dropped the act and really became a good boy for his baekhyun hyung. how couldn't he, when the elder made him feel so bad, and so good?

his head is fuzzy as baekhyun pulls off his sweater in one swift motion and places himself between junmyeon's knees.

"can i try something new today, junmyeonnie?" baekhyun asks, eyes dark and mischievous. junmyeon knows exactly where this is going, and he doesn't want it to stop.

"what are you gonna do, hyung?" junymeon says, feigning innocence.

“i wanna,” he pauses, adjusting himself between junmyeon’s thighs and fiddling with the hem of his sweatpants. “wanna see how pretty you look when i suck your cock.”

the words alone run a cold shiver up junmyeon’s spine, suddenly hungry and entranced in baekhyun’s spell. he can’t deny that he, too, wants to see how pretty his obedient and guiding hyung would look like below him, mouth full of cock and eyes full of desperation. 

“mmh, please,” junmyeon whines, knees buckling when baekhyun pulls his pants down achingly slow. he ghosts his fingertips over the bulge in junmyeon’s boxers, never giving him more than just a faint touch. 

“yeah? wanna see me choking on your dick?” baekhyun asks, thumbs wrapping under junmyeon’s boxers and barely pulling them down. 

“yes, yes hyung, please,” junmyeon’s flushed red at how easily and quickly baekhyun got him to be this riled up, but he’s learnt not to fight the blush, or the urgency in his voice. because as much as baekhyun’s flitting touches and whispers against his skin rile the younger up, his incessant whines and cheeks dusted with blush and shame make baekhyun go just as crazy.

baekhyun finally, _ finally, _brings a finger up to the tip and smears the precum all over the head, making junmyeon whimper and tense up his arm. baekhyun chuckles at his distress and grants the younger a little pleasure, wrapping a firm hand around his cock and bringing it to life. junmyeon throws his head back and gurgles out a strangled moan of appreciation.

“so needy, junmyeonnie,” the elder taunts, laughing at how junmyeon tries to fight off the blush, but just shows off his pout even more. his hand moves faster until the younger is hard and spitting out precum eagerly.

“hyuuung, please, pl-please,” junmyeon whines, knowing that baekhyun hasn’t lived up to his promise and that he wants to do more, bucking his hips into baekhyun’s hand, asking for more in any way he can.

baekhyun laughs but complies, finally enclosing junmyeon’s angry red cock into his velvet warmth, and junmyeon’s this close to crying. yes, he’s been sucked off before. but the image of his stepbrother, so sweet yet filthy, so endearing yet hostile, on his knees, trying to take in as much of junmyeon’s length as possible isn’t something he’s experienced before, and he decidedly refuses to experience anything else.

junmyeon moans out, “so, so good hyung,” dripping with lust and gratefulness as baekhyun manages to take in as much as possible, with the head hitting the back of his throat. good thing his gag reflex is non existent, because when junmyeon sobs out a wet sob of pleasure on top of him, baekhyun thinks he’s the one being treated.

and he is, definitely. junmyeon’s chest heaving with short breaths while sweat sheens over his neck, eyes hooded but also pliant, telling baekhyun, _ do what you want, i’m all yours. _and of course, baekhyun would give him whatever he asks. he’s just going to be a bit of a tease, is all.

he pulls off with a ‘pop’ sound, and stares up at junmyeon with inquisitive eyes. “you’re so pretty, junmyeon. wish i could suck your cock forever.”

the younger whines, trying to grab at baekhyun’s hair and tug him back on his cock. baekhyun just tsks and moves his head away, back with the teasing lilt in his eyes.

“you’d like that, right? just me sitting between your legs, always full of your cock. i’d make you come so many times, baby.”

“h-hyung-”

“you’d like that, right? because even though your hyung always gives you everything you ask for, you’re a greedy little slut, and you just want more.”

junmyeon felt like he was going to explode. baekhyun’s hot breath fanned over his dick, so sensitive, so eager. and here his hyung was, couldn’t get enough of teasing junmyeon.

“hyung-”

“answer me.” his words turned authoritative, he isn’t asking. he’s demanding.

junmyeon wants to cry.

still, he manages to gather all the remaining energy he has left and try to come up with words from the fuzziness in his head.

“y-yes hyung. i’m a selfish slut, a-and i want -ah- i always want more,” he manages to pant out. “m-more of you.”

at those words, baekhyun’s teasing smile and easiness in his eyes is back, turning back down to give a few more sharp sucks that send jolts of electricity all through his nerves. within a few seconds, junmyeon can feel the white hot feeling pooling in his lower abdomen. he whimpers out, “gonna- gonna come, hyung.”

baekhyun hums approvingly and pulls off once more, this time looking up at the younger with fondness and a softness that shouldn’t be there at this time. “come on my face, myeonnie. i wanna be as pretty as you,” he says, while giving a few more eager strokes to his cock.

as soon as baekhyun says that, junmyeon’s seeing, hearing, feeling pure hot blistering white, shaking with such a force that he has to hold himself down and grab at his thighs. he’s crying, sobbing, yelling out in pure bliss, and baekhyun’s there beneath him, ready to take anything.

streaks of white decorate baekhyun’s face while some of it lands in his mouth. when junmyeon opens his eyes, the elder makes a show of swallowing whatever’s there, causing junmyeon to groan and tilt his head back.

“you’re gross, hyung.”

“only as gross as you, junmyeonnie,” baekhyun says, before coming up to plant a kiss on the younger’s lips. junmyeon groans in disgust at the lingering taste of his own cum, but doesn’t pull back, only kisses baekhyun deeper. 

because junmyeon will only follow baekhyun in whatever he does. his hyung may be childish and just a little bit annoying, but he wouldn’t change it for anything. maybe in another life, they could’ve been something other than stepbrothers; after all, the sort of nervousness he feels around baekhyun isn’t of a normal nature, but he can’t think about that right now. not when baekhyun’s smiling against his lips and petting his hair.

junmyeon stops thinking and leans into the touch of the only person he knows how to trust.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on twitter @eboykjm  
kudos and comments are appreciated! <3


End file.
